heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Dream Realm
Description Dream realm refers to the limitless domain where all distinct and separate Dream worlds from different beings exist. In this realm everything is possible due to the absence of laws that suppose to set its boundaries and limits (Somnium Vacuus ). This means that the Dream realm cannot be subjected to any concepts. In the Dream realm there are different types of Dream dwellers, first is the Dream traveler. Entities throughout different dimensional reality enter the Dream realm as Dream Travelers or astral beings through their own Dream world. Dream travelers have very little consciousness of where they are and what they are doing. Most of them mirror their life in the real world and do what they do in their daily life. The Dream world on the other hand, is the representation of the conscious and unconscious mental world that contains the blue print of every beings essence as well as their personal domain, and like the Dream realm, the Dream world is also free from any laws, thus allowing the travelers to create almost anythings inside it. Next are the Dream realmers. These entities are the natural inhabitants of the Dream realm. They are the one that guides the travelers throughout the traveler’s temporary stay to the Dream realm. But not all Dream realmers are helpful to travelers, for there are some that can be harmful. The Monstrum imaginariums and the Animus are both malevolent creatures of the Dream realm. Monstrum imaginariums are the opposite of Dreamers. They are the abomination of Dreamers. Like the Dreamers, Monstrum imaginariums are ones a Dreamer themselves that succumb to the evil nature of their Animus . An Animus on the otherhand is somehow special than any other dream realmers, for it can be harmful or helpful to a Dreamer. Animus is the undiscovered part, potential, and capabilities of every being. It also represents the uncontrolled destructive dark part of every being in the Dream realm. This creature can only be tamed by his Dreamer that results into merging of both being. But in order for the Dreamer to control his Animus, he must have a pure heart and let go of anything related to evil to complete the harmony of Yin and Yang in the Dreamers Psyche. If he fails do so, he will turn into an abomination with an evil purpose of destroying everything that exist other than himself. For Dreamers, an Animus is a source of unrealized powers and they are the only beings capable of harnessing this power. Dreamers are a special kind of Dream traveler. Dreamers are awakened Dream travelers with full consciousness of the real world and the Dream realm. Unlike any ordinary traveler, they are the only beings capable of imposing laws and concepts within the Dream realm. Making all that exist in the Dream realm abide to their will. They are the one that gives order, balance and limit to the Dream realm and everything in it. Dreamers are also an omniscient being inside the Dream realm or any other Dream world. They can also travel through different Dream world and learn things within it. What made them so special is that they can reject being subjected to anything in the Dream realm other than to their kinds, depending on their abilities. They can also turn the fabric of reality into dream, giving them the power to warp even the real world. Gifted with the power to have no boundaries, a Dreamer can be a very powerful being. Due to the Dreamers reputation of having Infinite and boundless power, they are associated to Gods in the real world and even relate them to some mythical entities. But these capabilities take time to master, due to the Dream realm’s complexity.